In some pneumatic outlets the end cap is held in place by bail assembly which is pivotally mounted on the end wall of the outlet. The bail assembly is "U" shaped including a pair of arms extending outwardly from the end wall beyond the discharge tube of the outlet. The arms are joined by a body portion which extends transverse to the longitudinal axis of the discharge tube. A removable end cap in closed position covers the end of the discharge tube. A locking handle is pivotally mounted upon the body portion of the bail. When the end cap is in closed position, the handle engages the external face of the end cap in a closed overcenter position to maintain the cap in place.
However, it has been found that when such bail assemblies have been utilized on railway car pneumatic outlets, when the railway cars have been parked in railway yards there has been a tendency for unauthorized personnel to move the locking handle from the closed position, raise the bail assembly, and tamper with or attempt to unload the outlet.
It therefore is desirable to provide a locking assembly to be used in conjunction with such a bail assembly whereby the locking handle cannot be moved from the closed position maintaining the end cap in place, without the assistance of an unlocking tool.